


Viaje en el tiempo

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [22]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Chosen One, Destiny, The Ringed City, church, dark soul, painted world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Summary: Pequeño relato basado en la serie creada por Moyenheim en Dark Souls III con su clériga, Cuchufleta. La podéis encontrar en el siguiente enlace: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLU7Of8QVQxTVyCenKp-fCjw2jbhoOht9
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Viaje en el tiempo

La clériga, que tanto se había esforzado por continuar la senda que le habían señalado desde que nació, se encontraba desengañada ante lo sucedido. Sí, es cierto, había cumplido el destino que su familia, sus amigos y todo su entorno le recordaba continuamente cuando vivía con ellos en lo que consideró su último hogar. El destino de enlazar la llama para arrebatársela a los dioses y concedérsela a los que son como ella, a los huecos de Londor que sufren las miserias mundanales de cualquier persona. Derrotó al Alma de Cenizas sin ningún tipo de problema, pues sus nuevos amigos la ayudaron a cumplir con su objetivo.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse bien consigo misma por haber logrado tal hazaña, algo en ella no terminaba de cuadrar. Justo en el Horno de la primera llama vio una nueva hoguera que apuntaba directamente a unos edificios que salían como de unos acantilados. Extrañada y con mucha curiosidad, tocó la punta del fragmento en espiral que se apareció delante de sus narices. Sintió cómo las brasas se apoderaban de ella y la quemaban de verdad, hasta tal punto que se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, una supuesta habitante de Londor le contó dónde se encontraba. O, mejor dicho, cuándo se encontraba. O cuándo no. Aquella mezcla de arquitecturas entrelazadas con una naturaleza podrida pero, al mismo tiempo, más viva que nunca, no le auguraba nada bueno a la clériga de las llamas y la electricidad. Lo que Cuchufletas no sabía es que, ante ella, se encontraba el camino para hallar su verdadero destino: no enlazar la llama, sino pintar un cuadro con el alma oscura.


End file.
